


Let Them Eat Steak

by mldrgrl



Series: Adventures of The Lady Detective and The Writer [39]
Category: Californication (TV), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: After the Wedding, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: The moments after the wedding





	Let Them Eat Steak

Hank walked into the guest house just a step behind Stella.  He had his arms around her before he even kicked the door shut.  She pushed at his leather jacket and he had to let go of her to let it drop to the floor.  She took a step back from him, but he yanked her forward by taking a not so gentle grip of her backside.  The points of her hips bumped his thighs and the bulge in his pants met the softness of her belly as their lips met.

 

She pushed his head down by pulling on his hair and he complied by bending his neck, but to be fair, he pulled her up by the underside of both cheeks and she groaned softly.  He remembered that there was a time, back in those early days, where she would barely make a sound.  The little whimpers she made now always made his ears tingle and his cock twitch.

 

“Your dress is beautiful,” he said, even with his tongue in her mouth.

 

“Mm,” she responded, scratching her nails into his scalp.

 

“I think it would look better on the floor.”

 

She chuckled into his mouth and let go of him.  It was his turn to groan as she twisted away and she deflected his attempt at hooking his arm around her waist.  She sat down at the foot of the bed and leaned back on her hands.  She extended one leg and flexed her foot back.  Hank took the hint and got down on his knees in front of her.  After her took off her first shoe, she put her foot on his shoulder as he leaned down to take off the other.  He reached under her dress and put his hands on her knees, stroking the sides with his thumbs.

 

“Try a little higher,” Stella said.

 

“Hmm?” Hank murmured and pushed her dress up over the tops of her thighs.  He felt the garter belt before he saw it and he chuckled.  “Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

 

“A little bit of tradition.”

 

Hank leaned over and gripped the edge of the garter belt with his teeth, tugging it down to her knee.  “I don’t have anyone to throw it to,” he said, teeth clenched on the belt.

 

“Guess you’ll have to keep it.”

 

With a bit of a shake of his head, Hank pulled the belt past her knee and then it slowly slid on its own to her ankle.  Stella flicked it off her foot and Hank came bak up on his knees and put his hands back on her thighs.  She leaned forward and pulled at the back of his t-shirt and he raised his arms so she could slide it off.

 

“I thought I wouldn’t feel any different,” he said.  “But, I do.”

 

“Different how?”

 

“Married.”  He laughed a little and then leaned down to kiss the inside of her right knee and then rested his cheek on her thigh and looked up at her.  “Grateful.”

 

“Grateful?”

 

“Like I should thank you for choosing me to be the one you want to spend your life with.”

 

Stella said nothing, but she put a hand on his head and ran her thumb over his brow.

 

“Do you feel any different?” he asked.

 

“No,” she answered.  “I didn’t marry you to feel differently though.”

 

Hank lifted his head and then pushed Stella’s dress up even further.  She shifted her hips to part her legs a little more as his mouth made its way up the inside of her thigh.  He pulled back just as his nose brushed her center and he grinned at her.

 

“I knew you had something sexy and lacy in that bag of yours.”

 

Stella put her toes up on Hank’s shoulder and pushed him back.  She rolled herself over to all fours and then moved up on her knees, lifting her hair up from her neck before sitting back on her heels and turning her head to look at him over her shoulder.

 

“Unzip me,” she said.

 

“Watson at your service.”

 

Hank straightened up on his knees and leaned against the bed as he opened the little pearl button and pulled the zipper down Stella’s back.  She watched him over her shoulder and then dropped her hair to peel the sleeves down her arms, one at a time.  She pushed the dress slowly down her waist and past her hips, exposing her back to him little by little.  His hands joined hers just below her hips and he hummed his appreciation as the dress slipped over her ass.

 

“You look in-fucking-credible,” he said, caressing the bits of exposed skin at her backside. 

 

“You’re quite easy to please.”

 

“Shamelessly easy.  Doesn’t mean it isn’t true.”

 

Stella shimmied the dress down to her knees and then turned and sat back again as Hank pulled it from her legs.  He dragged his hands up and down the sides of her thighs, eyes roaming her body appreciatively.  Her chest rose and fell quickly and evenly, the tops of her breasts spilling out from the bustier distracting his gaze.  He could feel her arousal in the heat of her skin and smell it in the air, but he waited for her to ask him to fuck her.  He liked it when she asked for it.  He didn’t have to wait long.

 

“Much as I wore this for you to admire,” she said.  “We do need to move things along.  We’ve steak to eat.”

 

“Fuck the steak, I’d much rather stay here and eat you.”

 

“Do be quick about it.”

 

“What if I want to take my time?”

 

“You can take time later.”

 

“I think they’d understand if we disappeared for a few hours.”

 

“I wasn’t thinking of being rude, I was thinking of missing the steak.”

 

Hank paused and pinched Stella’s hips.  “Are you saying you’d rather have Fish’s steak than stay here and fuck me?”

 

“I want you to shut up and fuck me, Hank, and then I want to go have steak as quickly as possible.”

 

“I should be offended, but the man really knows his way around a barbeque.” 

 

Stella’s reply was to put her hand on the back of Hank’s head and draw him down between her legs where he happily nuzzled the soft skin at the inside of her inner thighs before exploring the crease between her panties and leg with his tongue.  She ran her fingers through his hair one more time before leaning back on her elbows and letting her head fall back.  Her hips shifted impatiently and her back arched just slightly.

 

Hank glanced up at Stella as he pulled the top of her underwear down, just enough to expose what he wanted.  He probed lightly with his tongue, letting his thumb follow behind.  He’d barely slipped between the slick interior between her folds, when he came back up and she groaned at him and kicked him in the side of the ribs. 

 

“You’re violent,” he said.

 

“Don’t tease,” she answered.

 

“You know you love it.”

 

“I do love it, which is why if you stop again I will be forced to hurt you.”

 

“Ooo, I like the sound of that.”  Hank grinned and lifted his brows at her, but he went back to work with his mouth.

 

Experience told Hank that he wasn’t going to have to try very hard to bring her over the edge.  She was already wet and swollen, just waiting for the right amount of pressure and friction to do the trick.  Still, though, he liked to take just a bit of time to enjoy the taste of her and the scent of her arousal.  He liked to take just a bit of time to make it seem like she couldn’t get there without him.

 

To make things a bit more challenging, Hank pulled Stella’s panties down to mid-thigh, keeping her legs from opening only so far.  He put both hands on her chest and felt for the hard tips of her nipples with the joints in his thumbs.  She moaned as he swirled his tongue and pinched at her nipples, the hard lace of the bustier scraping against her sensitve skin.  In no time, she was writhing under him and she gripped his wrists with near bone-crushing strength as her back arched up a little.

 

“That’s good,” she breathed.  “So good.  So...yes…”

 

Just as she started to clench and shudder, Hank let go of her and got to his feet.

 

“What the fuck,” Stella panted.

 

Quickly, Hank opened his jeans and pushed them down his legs.  The bed was at just the right height for him to push her legs up and back and slide inside her with only a small bend of his knees.  Stella let out a high-pitched sigh and clutched the duvet.  He closed her ankles and put them on his shoulder as he wrapped one arm just below her knees and slowly pumped his hips.  He gripped one of her thighs and her panties tangled in his fingers.

 

“Harder, Hank,” she said.  “Fuck your wife harder.”

 

“Shit,” Hank groaned.  “Don’t fucking talk to me like that if you don’t want me to blow my load early.”

 

Stella pulled one of her knees back and their hands fumbled together trying to slip her panties off.  She freed one leg and wrapped it high around his back while he leaned into the other and bent it down towards the bed.  He braced one hand above her head and slammed into her.  He could feel the muscles in her leg tighten against his back each time he pulled out, bringing him back into her.

 

Hank bent lower over her to change the angle of his thrusts and she tilted her hips down as well.  Her warm hands pressed flat against his chest and then she rotated her wrists and her fingertips caressed the sensitive skin just below his armpits.  He tensed and twitched, but the sensation sent little jolts of pleasure to his groin.  He jerked against her and she arched her back.

 

“More,” she breathed.

 

Hank couldn’t thrust any harder without his knees hitting the bed, so he stood up, widened his stance just a little, and took a grip on her hips to keep her steady.  She held her legs open for him by hooking her hands at the back of her knees, elbows placed solidly on the bed.  When he slammed into her again, her breath caught in the back of her throat as he drove into her as hard and high as he could.  He could feel the flutter and pull of her inner muscles, making him both determined and weak in the knees.  He did it again, and again and then once more, resting deep inside her, nearly out of breath, as Stella’s eyes rolled back in her head.

 

Suddenly, Stella shivered all over and let out a deep moan, followed by a gasp and another full body shiver.  Hank eased out of her, just a little, and then gave a few more sharp thrusts until he dropped his head and groaned into her neck as he found his release.  She was still trembling as he lifted his head and moaned even as he slipped out of her.

 

“You all right?” he asked, coming down on his elbows over her and smoothing her hair back over her head.  Her eyes were closed and her brow was furrowed.

 

“Mm,” she answered, wrapping both legs around his waist and rubbing against him.  “Mmhm.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

He kissed her brow and then her cheek and then her lips and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, arching up under him as she deepened the kiss.  He pulled back and smoothed her hair again.

 

“Stella?”

 

“It’s good, I’m good,” she murmured.

 

“Really?  Because you’re kind of freaking me out.  It’s not like you to be so...euphoric.”

 

“Mm.  Perhaps I do feel differently after all.”

 

“Really?”

 

Stella blinked her eyes open and then smiled up at him.  Her cheeks were rosy and radiant with heat.  This is my wife, he thought, looking down at her, and part of him couldn’t believe it was real, but she reached up and rubbed the shell of his ear with her fingers and he knew he wasn’t dreaming.

 

“Be honest,” Hank said.  “Were you thinking of me when you came, or the steak.”

 

“Mm, the steak, of course.”  She chuckled as he reached down and pinched her ass.

 

“So was I,” he said, just before kissing the laugh from her mouth.

 

The End

  
  



End file.
